The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and relates more particularly to an improved seal and/or secondary lock retainer for electrical connectors.
The typical in-line electrical connector comprises a molded plastic connector body having at least one cavity into which a terminal with attached wire is inserted to a predetermined seated position. The terminal conventionally includes a primary lock such as a tang which cooperates with an element of the body cavity, such as a shoulder, to prevent withdrawal of the wire and terminal from the connector body. It is also conventional to have a seal disposed around the wire with a retainer to secure the seal in place.
In some connectors, a secondary lock is employed to prevent relative movement of the terminal and connector body in case of primary lock failure. In one commercially available connector, the seal and secondary lock are embodied in a unitary insert which is held in place by a retainer.
Various types of retainer arrangements have been utilized for connector seals and/or secondary locks, conventional retainers usually being either of the integrally molded hinged variety or of the separate clip type, both types including some form of detent or latching mechanism to secure the retainer in a closed position. With either type, there is the possibility during assembly that the retainer may not be completely closed so as to secure its detent or latching mechanism. Such an incomplete assembly can be difficult to detect on inspection, since the positional difference between a latched and unlatched condition of the retainer may be so small as to be unnoticeable. With most conventional retainer structures, the failure to properly lock the retainer vitiates its operation. Since electrical connectors are often used for vital circuits, particularly in automotive uses, it is of critical importance that the seal and/or secondary lock retainer be of a design which during assembly cannot be left in an ambiguous "almost latched" position. Furthermore, it is important that inspection of the retainer, preferably both by sight and touch, can readily confirm its correctly latched condition.